remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Your Heart
"Open Your Heart" is the main theme song of Sonic Adventure done by Crush 40. It is of a Hard Rock genre. Remixes have been made featuring Bentley Jones and K-Klub. The song was composed by Jun Senoue, who also took lead guitar duties and had already been working as the head music director for Sonic and Sega related games for several years. In the early demo version of the song, Senoue even provided the vocals for the song. Eventually, Hardline frontman, Johnny Gioeli, was chosen as the lead vocalist, forming the group that would later become Crush 40. (They had not been officially named Crush 40 until years later.) Also involved in the song are Naoto Shibata on bass and Hirotsugu Homma on drums. They each joined a separate band later on, Loudness and Anthem, respectively. Versions *'Album Version' - The version that appears on just about every CD release. Has an extended intro and ending that sounds like a thunder storm. *'Game Version' - The version that actually appears in Sonic Adventure. Basically the same as the Album version, but doesn't have the opening and closing storm sounds. It also has an extra vocal bit at the beginning of Johnny Gioeli yelling "Alright!" *'Original Soundtrack Version' - The version that appears on the Original Soundtrack (OST) 2CD set. It is the same as the version from the game, but has several of the extra vocal bits cut out. *'Perfect Chaos Version' - The version that is played during the first half of the final boss battle with Perfect Chaos. It contains the first verse then the chorus and then loops back to the first verse. *'MJZ Remix' - A laid-back remix that can be unlocked in Sonic Gems Collection. *'Transmutor Vs. Razed In Black Remix' - A fast paced and techno-based remix that appears on the Sonic Adventure REMIX album. Some have dubbed it the "Sonic Boom Remix" since the words "Sonic Boom" are said numerous times. *'Chris Vrenna & Mark Blasques Remix' - Another remix appearing on the Sonic Adventure REMIX album. This one stays more true to the original song vocal-wise (although it contains some original lyrics), while still adding a techno twist to it. *'Bentley Jones Remix' - A remix of the song by Bentley Jones that was released on the True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog album. *'K-Klub Remix' - A remix featured in True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2. *'The Best of Crush 40 version' - A version which appears on The Best of Crush 40 - Super Sonic Songs. This one modifies Johnny Gioei's voice. It also eliminates his yelling "Alright!" at the beginning and "Yeahhhh!" at the end. *'SSBB version' - A shortened version from Super Smash Bros. Brawl which consists of the first verse and guitar solo before looping to the beginning. *'Demo Version' - The original version of the song that features Jun Senoue as the lead vocalist. *'Sonic Generations version' - A remix of the original song by Circuit Freq. Played during the Perfect Chaos boss battle. Lyrics :Thunder, rain, and lightning :Danger, water rising :Clamor, sirens wailing :It's such a bad sign :Shadows, dark creatures :Steel clouds floating in the air :People run for shelter :What's gonna happen to us? :All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake :I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do! :You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change :Yours is filled with evil and mine is not :There is no way I can lose! :Can't hold on much longer :But I will never let go! :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this'll last! :I'm not gonna think this way :Nor will I count on others! :Close my eyes and feel it burn :Now I see what I gotta do! :Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! :Ancient cities blazing :Shadows keep attacking :Little children crying :Confusion, hopeless anger :I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy :All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way! :Can't hold on much longer :But I will never let go! :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this'll last! :I'm not gonna think this way :Nor will I count on others! :Close my eyes and feel it burn :Now I see what I gotta do! :Open your heart, and you will see! :(Guitar solo) :If it won't stop, there will be no future for us :It's heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this'll last! :Close my eyes and feel it burn :Now I see what I gotta do! :Gotta open your heart, dude! :Can't hold on much longer :But I will never let go! :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this'll last! :I'm not gonna think this way :Nor will I count on others! :Close my eyes and feel it burn :Now I see what I gotta do! :Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah! :Open your heart! :Open your heart! :Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Crush 40 vs. Bentley Jones Remix :I got something new :(Open your heart) :Now un-sew it through :(Open your) :In the mix and the tricks full of kicks :Bentley Jones and Crush form a team, made to fix :So relax and we will put it to ignite, just :(Open your heart, it's gonna be all right) :Sing it :Thunder, rain, and lightning :Danger, water rising :Clamor, sirens wailing :It's such a bad sign :Shadows, dark creatures :Steel clouds floating in the air :People run for shelter :What's gonna happen to us? :All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake :I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do :You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change :Yours is filled with evil and mine is not there is no way I can lose :Can't hold on much longer :But I will never let go :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this'll last :I'm not gonna think this way :Nor will I count on others :Close my eyes and feel it burn :Now I see what I've gotta do :Open your heart, its gonna be all right :Ancient city blazing :Shadows keep attacking :Little children crying :Confusion, hopeless anger :I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy :All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way :Can't hold on much longer :But I will never let go :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this will last :I'm not gonna think this way :Nor will I count on others :Close my eyes and feel it burn :Now I see what I've gotta do :Open your heart and you will see :Open your heart, it will be all right :Keep on moving, we just hold on tight :Now you've got a trio of music talent for your mind :J. Gs vocs, J. Ss mixin, B. Js style puts behind :We'll be poundin' through the town at the speed of sound :Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new ground :It's what we know, it's what we do, come, you'll see :So open up your heart cause it will set you free, yeah :If it won't stop, there will be no future for us :It's heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this will last :Close my eyes and feel it burn :Now I see what I've gotta do :Open your heart, it's gonna be all right! Yeah! :Open your heart! :Open your heart! :Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Connection to Sonic Adventure *''Open your heart'' - Sonic's point of view and referring to many of the events in Sonic Adventure. *''Ancient ctiy blazing ''- the destruction of Knuckles Tribe. *''Danger, water rising/Clamor, sirens wailing/People run for shelter'' - Perfect Chaos flooding Station Square. *''If it won't stop, there will be no future for us/Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free''- The Threats that Chaos has and how it must be stopped. *''Close my eyes and feel it burn (Now I see what I gotta do)'' - Sonic using the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. *''You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change'' - Sonic and Dr. Eggmandoing things their own way. *''Yours is filled with evil and mine is not'' - Sonic always being the hero while Eggman is always the villain OR Chaos using the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds while Sonic uses the positive energy. *''Steel clouds floating in the air'' - the Egg Carrier *''There is no way I can lose'' - Eggman always thinking he can't lose *''I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy'' - Eggman always losing to Sonic and not knowing why *''All your cunning tricks make me sick'' - Eggman always trying to beat Sonic. *''You won't have it your own way'' - Sonic always foiling Dr. Eggman's evil schemes. *''Little children crying'' - the Chao being injured at the Master Emerald shrine. *''Confusion, hopeless anger'' - Chaos' furious reaction to the injury of the Chao. *''Can't hold on much longer (But I will never let go) - Sonic's "never give up" attitude *''We'll be poundin' through the town at the speed of sound - Sonic moving at the speed of sound. Trivia *In the E3 2009 demo of Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, part of the guitar solo from "Open Your Heart" was used as the theme for Sonic's All-Star move, Super Sonic. However, the song was replaced by the Invincibility theme from Sonic Heroes in the final copy. *In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, a few instrumental bits(like the bits at the start and end) are reused in Dream Figure Skating (the last part of "Sonic's World", where you face Ice Perfect Chaos) *A new version of this song returned in Sonic Generations that played during the battle with Perfect Chaos, a returning boss. Also the original song is available as an unlockable song. Category:Theme songs